Haku
A lowly criminal of Ellvale trying to make his way up the ranks and become part of their military militia for a better life out of poverty. His lengthy tainted record doesn't match his disposition as he is a talented overworking young man with a strong sense for justice. Which leads him into his current situation, bounded chains and by a promise. "I don't care who I have to prove myself to! I'm not some no-name criminal from the slums without a purpose! I'll claw my ass all the way to the top before I get that hangman's noose! I'll stand before my judge, jury, and executioner; death himself and make them all remember my name, my story, my legacy before I die! Which means I'm not done yet! Not here! Not now! Not anytime soon!! SO FUCK OFF!" -Haku to Ivan in their first battle Personality At first impressions, Haku seems to be a polite and well mannered guy if you look past his criminal history. Often he puts others' burdens before his own self and acts as a martyr. Needlessly putting himself in danger for the sake of others, sacrificing himself and his resources to the poor, and acting as a "Hero" to the less fortunate and protecting them from the unlawful law, while getting himself into tons of trouble. This form of kindness and generosity originates from his inner fears of loneliness and not being "remembered" once he passes because he's a criminal. He hopes that with enough money, enough hard work, enough good deeds, he can become part of the upper class society and revel in the comfortable luxurious lifestyle he's never had. Which is why he over pushes himself in everything he does. Haku tends to crave the more materialistic things in life like a good food and a comfy bed, he never loses sight of his own moral code he strictly follows. Each good thing going for him is a blessing and a privileged he further has to prove himself in earning. As long as it's just of course. Haku has a strong sense of "his view" of justice, (he say his view, knowing that his sense of justice is much different than what others are) and will abide to them at the expense of others and himself. He tends to have more of a "heroic" ideals or mercy and getting what people deserve. Like watching the Laguz getting enslaved, tortured, and executed in Daein sparked his inner rage as he took matters into his own hands and stopped one before any further damage could be done. Overall, his true self is a headstrong, passionate man with a hardened will to survive and prove himself worthy of being alive. Backstory Haku grew up in the slums of Ellvale where his family was currently poor and fighting for their lives against other thieves in order to live an honest life despite their poor circumstances. When he was born he was named Haku, meaning "Pure as white snow" in contrast of the dirty living conditions he was born with, his parents hoping that he will be blessed with a much better life later on. As a young child, Haku's parents did as best they could to live without having to commit a crime and eventually died "doing nothing wrong" as he remembered. He eventually strayed from the straight path as in order to survive for himself and appease the people around him, became a criminal and smuggled items here and there to share with the rest of his community. As he was getting more proficient in his job, and began to gain a lot of praise from the people in the slums, this inspired him to work harder for others for that sort of validation. That's where his work as a criminal became more deadly and dangerous as the stakes were raised higher; from theft, spying, hit and runs, to cold blooded assassinations. Although his moral code didn't agree with such violent acts, it was the only thing keeping him alive at the time so he did as he was told. The only thing that was keeping himself sane around the time was stories of the young war hero of Ellvale who helped fight in the war and became the new chancellor of the country. As rumors and gossip of "A young war Hero who wears a red cape" (Brandon) became chancellor of Ellvale. Haku looked up to these stories and idolized him, hoping one day if he were worthy enough, he could meet him. However knowing the way he is right now, he would probably be shot down on the spot, figuratively and literally. So he pushed himself harder in his work on weaponry and combat and did less crimes and more vigilante around the time, but he was still a wanted man. Eventually he was hunted down by a beautiful man by the name of Ivan, who worked in the military as an agent to track down and kill people like him messing up the order of things. Determined not to die or get caught he easily read up on his patterns of fighting and retaliated, easily defeating him, but not killing him out of respect for his moral code. However, Haku was taken aback and put at a disadvantage at Ivan's sudden change in demeanor as he began to violently attack him to the verge of death, even having his own gadgets he made crushed by him. Haku expressed to Ivan his passion to survive and prove himself of something before he dies as he clings onto life. Surprisingly, Ivan drags his body into his home and nurses him back to health, planning to keep Haku alive. When he comes to, he is met with an ultimatum from Ivan that if Haku wants to "rise the ranks" than he will work under him for the time being and teach him the tips and tricks to surviving in "this hell we live", in return for sparing his life. Haku agrees, knowing this to be another blessing from the gods, even though he knows he's being used as a probably errand boy or slave for him. Later on, Ivan eventually gives him a final mission of going to the Country of Daein for some busy work, where Haku stumbles upon a Laguz execution. Seeing this tragedy, his sense of justice flares up and in anger and an act of impulsiveness he halts the execution of one of the Wolf Laguz from Igonas named Shisuu. He attempts to help him escape but is injured when he gets shot in the leg by one of the guardsmen. Haku urges Shisuu to escape alone if he wants to live but is miraculously saved by Shisuu himself when he transforms into his Beast form and escape together. After that whole ordeal, Shisuu heals Haku's injuries after he passed out from blood loss. Haku tries to communicate for Shisuu to run off and go home, but finding out that this Laguz is incapable of finding his way home. Haku promises to find and bring him home if Shisuu helps him go to his own homeland Ellvale to heal. Knowing that Shisuu might be seen as Haku's pet or slave, Haku decides to show their equal standing by cuffing his own wrists in Shisuu's restraints to prove that he's not bounded by slavery, but a promise. After he understands and agrees they head off to Ellvale together, just to find out that Ivan left Haku with his position to go off into Falec for "personal reasons". Battle Specifics Haku is easily recruitable, along with Shisuu if you happen to stumble upon them in Ellvale or if they're travelling. As long as you have both of them alive. If Shisuu dies, Haku will leave your party. Another way to possibly recruit Haku and Shisuu is if a party losing a map, if a village needs saving, etc etc. than in that time of need Haku and his overprotective instincts will come in and assist the party or the villagers and he can be recruited by talking to him. Relationships * Ivan- The man who first hunted down Haku than saved him in the end. Haku works for Ivan as his assistant in order to learn from him on how to become part of the military milita and a member of upper class society. It was rough working for him at first because of their dangerous encounter, but Haku is forever grateful of this opportunity, so he does his best to follow him as best as he could. He learns Ivan's habits and hobbies such as his love for flowers and cooking and cleaning and tends to tease him for being "nice once in a while" often being backlashed with more work and chores to do. Haku still finds Ivan to be mysterious though as he often keeps stuff to himself but he knows through his eyes that he's been hardened by his past and in a way he can relate to that. * Mariposa- Haku is first introduced to Mariposa by Ivan and becomes one of her "Information Network" Agents, often working missions and jobs for her and enjoys how sometimes it's not as violent as assassinations. Mariposa tends to tease Haku, and although sometimes it could be annoying he finds it endearing that anyone would actually want to talk to someone like him. He often gets bailed out by her if he ends up screwing up a mission or whatnot. Haku admires her work and her extensive array of information to which he can use to his advantage to learn and study more to better himself. She too is someone Haku wants to prove himself worthy to. * Shisuu- Haku's best friend and loyal companion. Haku saw how sad and mistreated Shisuu was in Daein and saw himself as a kid living in the slums, being treated unfairly because they were different. Haku admires how kind and caring he is despite how little he knows about the world around them. Although he knows Shisuu is naive and gullible, Haku doesn't question his intelligence due to how wise he can be when he speaks. They both have a strong bond with one another as they trust one another with their lives. Haku is willing to protect Shisuu from anything from killers or perverts. Their friendships is strictly platonic even though rumors say otherwise, as Haku would prefer to see Shisuu be with someone more worthy of his kind heart. * Brandon(?)- Although Haku has never met Brandon, he already has a sort of "crush" or admiration towards him and his deeds as he was the one who helped fight in the war as great hero and abolished Laguz slavery rules. He looks up to him as a hero and wishes to meet him in person one day, but not without becoming worthy of a person for him by fighting and studying hard for him. Brandon is the reason why Haku hasn't gone off the deep end insane or truly evil. Haku even tries to imitate him in some way fashion wise. Support As long as Shisuu is alive and you recruit both of them, Haku is supportable. Platonic * Shisuu (These two are not S-Supportable yet if they both remain unmarried at the end they will have an platonic ending together) Romantic * To be Determined Trivia * Haku has a talent in reading people's movement and patterns in how they fight was due to his self training. Training wise, he would study patterns, movements, and fighting styles of thieves, soldiers, people, etc and try to imitate and evade them. * Studying wise, he reads up on books, recreates technology new and old and makes his own gadgets for himself and others to sell in the name of survival. * His tendencies to overwork himself usually has him staying up late at night. He can survive 3 days with no sleep. * Rarely gets sick, but if he is, then he's probably dying. (not really but it tends to be severe) * Can easily maneuver around the country using parkour, has also studied up the buildings and landscapes to move. However when it comes higher ups' places it tends to be harder. * Ivan taught him how to fence, then helped him in the art of the sword. * His cloak used to be black for a disguise, but later changed it to red to match Brandon's cape. * Has a very big appetite and will eat a lot * Tends to be charming and charismatic, but he just blames it on his eyes which attracts a lot of people's attention. * His weakness is sleep deprivation. He won't function properly and will often mess up and become depressed, even crazed. Category:Exsona Category:Elvalle Category:Beorc